Something of Value
by scatteredillusions
Summary: “That’s weird.” She pondered to herself, rubbing her nose swiftly with her right hand. “It’s always so noisy and loud in here at this time of the day.”


**Title:** Something of Value.  
**Rating:** K  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from One Tree Hill; they all belong to Mark Schwahn and the CW.  
**Fandom:** One Tree Hill.  
**Characters:** Nathan Scott, Haley James-Scott; James Lucas Scott.  
**Category:** Romance, and fluff.  
**Time Frame:** Set a year after James Lucas Scott was born.  
**Summary:** _"That's weird."_ She pondered to herself, rubbing her nose swiftly with her right hand. _"It's always so noisy and loud in here at this time of the day."  
_**Author's Note:** Okay, some of you might remember this NH one-shot. I posted it way back in June sometime, but it somehow managed to get deleted. I sort of, kind of re-wrote it a teeny bit. (Not that much though, just changed a few things around.) Also, I changed the title of it; before it used to be called _'The New Life We Live.'  
_**Warnings:** None really.  
----

**Something of Value.**  
_something of value, something of value, something of value.  
something of value, something of value, something of value.  
_

It has been a year since James Lucas Scott had made his appearance into the lives of Haley and Nathan Scott. Since the birth of his arrival Nathan and Hale were extremely ecstatic and excited. Everyday and night all they would do is gaze and watch their beautiful son sleep and play. They couldn't be anymore in love with him; he was their whole world.

Currently Haley was coming home from work early. It was 5 o'clock, around the time Jamie was sleeping or either extremely hungry. As she walked up the stairs, she couldn't help but add more bounce into her step, happy to finally be home with her husband and son.

Once she made it to the door of their apartment, she quickly unlocked the door and walked instead shutting and locking it behind her quietly. Turning around slowly, she noticed Nathan was no where to be found and either was the baby. It was awfully quiet with no noise being made at all. "That's weird." She pondered to herself, rubbing her nose swiftly with her right hand. "It's always so noisy and loud in here at this time of the day."

That's when she noticed the door of their bedroom was closed shut. She placed her belongings on the counter top in the kitchen and walked towards the bedroom door. Haley turned the doorknob slowly before opening it all the way. As she stepped into the bedroom, the sight in front of her had her smiling softly and made her froze.

There on the bed was her husband and son. Nathan was lying down with Jamie who was in only a diaper, with his little head upon his father's bare chest and his little butt sticking up in the air with one of Nathan's hands placed across his back, supporting him from falling off.

Haley smiled brightly before moving towards them quietly, making sure not make any noise to wake them. She softly sat down on the bed, beside Nathan's body and gently rubbed her son's small, soft back. He stirred quietly before dozing of yet again. She turned towards her handsome husband and leaned her head towards his ear.

"Wake up sleepy head." She whispered quietly making sure to not wake up her little baby. Nathan slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he saw his wife's beautiful face looking down at him smiling.

"Mm…" He said groggily, rubbing at his eyes. "I'm so tired."

Haley giggled at him. "I can see that." She caressed his cheek softly, bringing her hand down along his jaw line.

He smiled at her before pulling her down so she was lying beside him with her head resting against his shoulder. "How was your day, baby?" He asked while running his fingers through her silky, smooth hair.

"It was pretty good, but I'm so happy to be home now. I missed my babies today." She gently ran her hands up and down their son's back.

Nathan continued running his fingers through his wife's hair, placing kisses along her face, reaching her lips and placing a simple yet sweet kiss upon them. "Trust me Hales, we missed you too. Our little boy here would be sitting up all day saying "Mama" and start to cry, but then I gave him some cheerios and we watched the game together which seemed to calm him down." He exclaimed rubbing his son's dark brown hair.

"Oh my poor baby boy. I guess when he wakes up he and I will take another shower together like this morning." She smiled softly at her son's peaceful face, noticing he was about to wake up any minute now.

Nathan turned his head towards her and stopped his movements with his hands in her hair after hearing what she just said. "Um hold it Hales, did you just say that you will be taking another shower again with Jamie. I don't think so." He stated sternly.

Haley smiled at her husband's jealousness. "Oh, someone's jealous!" She sing-songed pinching his cheeks.

He glared at her and moved away from her hands. "No, I'm not jealous at all. I'm definitely not jealous." He repeated.

"Yes, you are Nate! Oh my goodness, I can't believe you're jealous of your own son." She giggled.

"Clearly, I'm not jealous." He said looking into her smiling face. "Okay so maybe I am." He mumbled.

Haley laughed quietly.

"So what if I am, I mean I don't want him looking at your goodies." He said. "He does not need to see those, only I get too."

"Um babe, I think he saw them before since I breast feed him when he was born. And besides you weren't the only one to see my "goodies". Lucas did when we were little since we used to take baths together." She said as a matter of fact.

Nathan paused momentarily. "Um hold it right there. Lucas saw your boobs." He shouted quietly. "Oh man I'm going to beat his ass the next time I see him." Nathan mumbled angrily under his breath. "Did he look at them?"

"Nathan we were like four years old. I hardly had any boobs at that age so therefore, no he didn't look at them."

Nathan breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank god or else I would have had to seriously kicked Lucas's ass." He placed his head in between her breast. "I am the only one who can look at these precious gifts." He murmured sleepily.

Haley giggled softly, running her fingers through his long dark hair before closing her eyes shut gently and drifting off to sleep with her husband and their son.

----

Haley woke up an hour later to two bright, deep blue eyes staring down at her. There was her son sprawled out on her stomach, smiling down at her and gurgling away happily. He squealed once he noticed she was awake. She gently picked him up and sat up in the bed, with him cradled in her arms. He squealed once again when she threw him a smile. "Mama" He gurgled happily reaching out and playing with her long blonde hair before he pulled on it softly.

"How's my baby?" She asked him, earning another squeal of happiness out of him. He bounced happily in her lap, cooing and gurgling away. She laughed at her little boy. God was he such a happy baby.

"Let's go find Daddy." She exclaimed to James upon not noticing her husband in the bedroom.

With Jamie still in her arms cooing, she walked out of their bedroom towards the kitchen and near the living room where she found her husband, watching the highlights of the Lakers game on ESPN, just relaxing on the couch. Upon seeing Nathan, Jamie squealed and screamed happily all the while kicking his little feet crazily in Haley's arms. Nathan turned his head towards his wife and son, getting off the couch making his way towards them. Once he was in front of him, he stretched his arms out reaching for his son who gladly accepted and went into his awaiting arms. Jamie happily cooed in his daddy's arms while playing with Nathan's ear.

Walking towards the couch Nathan and Haley both plopped down on it, cuddling up to one another with Jamie staring intently at his father.

"Hey buddy, the Lakers won." He said to his son, who clapped in excitement. Haley laughed softly and quietly at them.

"Oh lord, you are so corrupting our son into basketball."

Nathan laughed. "Nope my little man loves basketball. Isn't that right?" He asked blowing a raspberry on the baby's chubby stomach causing him to squeal in delight.

Haley giggled at them, placing a kiss on Nathan's neck.

He smiled at his wife, turning his attention back to his son. He gently tossed him up into the air making him scream and laugh. Coming back down, Nathan placed multiple kisses on his son's face, laughing quietly.

Jamie turned towards his mother, crawling into her lap kneading into her breast with his small hand.

"See there he goes again touching your breast, baby."

Haley laughed at her husband. "Honey, you're so jealous." She got up off the couch and made her way into the kitchen. "And babe that's his way of telling me he's hungry, right my baby boy?" She questioned her baby, who squeezed her breast once more, cooing happily into her neck.

Once Haley was out of sight, he mumbled. "Well that's usually my way of saying 'Let's have sex.'"


End file.
